1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus configured to form an illumination light by combining lights generated from a plurality of lamps and a projector having the illumination apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a field of a projector-type image display apparatus such as a projector, an apparatus configured to form a bright image using an illumination apparatus having two lamps is known (for example, see JP-A-2000-3612). In particular, as the illumination apparatus having the two lamps, an apparatus in which optical axes of reflectors of the lamps are inclined by a minute angle with respect to an optical axis of the illumination apparatus in order to improve an efficiency of light utilization is known (see JP-A-2002-31850).
However, as shown in JP-A-2002-31850 described above, in order to additionally incline the optical axis of the illumination apparatus with respect to the optical axes of the reflectors of the lamps by a minute angle when causing lights from the two lamps to be reflected in substantially the same direction using a prism type mirror and to be combined the same, a light reflection angle of the mirror needs to be taken into consideration. In this case, in the course of manufacturing the mirror, events such as generation of unproductive material which cannot be used or difficulties in fabrication of reflection surfaces may occur in order to achieve a desired reflection angle. For example, when fabricating the mirror using a reflection prism, unnecessary material may be generated when cutting a portion to be formed into the reflection surface, or formation of a reflection layer on the portion cut out to form the reflection surface may be difficult.